


All Synced Up

by AaajMachine



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cramps, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Pms should have its own tag, Swearing, There's lot of jokes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaajMachine/pseuds/AaajMachine
Summary: The lost week when 'A' managed to get all the girls to sync up their cycles to drive them crazy but it only made their relationship even stronger.





	All Synced Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this little piece for 3yrs now. My friend, Solei, beta'd most of it but a lot of it is just me and all my grammar mistakes. I'm writing this thing as if PLLs had a real PG-13 
> 
> It's set during season 3. Nate was never a thing and 'A' is still a mystery. Both Emily and Hanna are extra snarky and moody. They're all best friend wives and say things to each other that only best friends would understand and not take offense to. They swear and call each other names but it's with love.

A week prior.

Deep in a lab somewhere.  
Clad in their standard all black attire, 'A' was working away, grinding and mixing ingredients into a large vat filled with boiling green leaves. Once finished, they walk over to a wall to where a highly scheduled calendar is displayed. Above the calendar, aligned in a U shape were the pictures of four young women with various details under each one. The mysterious figure walks up to the calendar and encircles the second week, then writes "Red Hell Week".

***  
Sunday evening.

A short brunette, dressed in a vintage bohemian top and skirt, strolled out of a coffee shop but stopped to hold open the door for the three other young women who filed out quietly behind her. 

Well... Except for the last two who were loudly bickering. She rolled her eyes as they passed; annoyed that their conversation inside had followed them outside.

"Whatever, dude."

"But you are!" Emily asserted.

"No, I'm not! Just let it go, Em." Hanna challenged.

"Not until you admit that I'm right."

They were all walking side by side until the only blonde member of the group huffed and picked up her pace, leaving the three others behind. "Will you two quit it?" Spencer sighed; pinching the bridge of her nose to provide some respite for her headache. Emily ignored her and rushed past to stand in front of Hanna, who tried to move around her.

"Emily, seriously? Move. _Move_.”

Instead of moving, Emily reached out and pointedly poked the irritated girl in her right breast, causing her to shriek out in pain.

"Oww! Hey! Why the fuck would _you_ do that?" Hanna cries as she shrinks away, doing her damndest to shield her aching chest from any further attacks.

Emily held her ground with her arms crossed, "Uh, to prove my point?"

"And what point did you prove besides that you're an insensitive dick?"

"No, asshole, your sore boobs are _proof_ that I'm right and that you're totally Pmsing up a storm right now and dragging us all into it."

Hanna groaned in frustration. "What the-fuck-ever, Emily. I guess since I'm such a hormonal blackhole right now, you don't need me!”

“Hanna-”

“No! You can just walk your gay-ass home." And with that, Hanna stormed off to the car.

Spencer stops and gestures between the two of them. "Wait. Didn't you drive her here?"

"Yeah," Emily just shrugs as they continue walking. “She'll figure that out once she gets to the car and can't open it."

A minute later, from a distance, they hear.

"GODDAMNIT."

"And that's my wife. This is going to be such a fun ride home." Emily mumbled sarcastically.

***

Monday morning.

It all started with her.

Spencer leaned her tired frame against her locker. Her books were clenched tightly to her stomach as she listened half-heartedly to her three friends go on about A's latest involvement in their lives. While they talked–or rather Emily and Hanna argued– she stood there frowning at no one in particular. Aria notices and immediately looks around to search for who was causing the displeased look on her friend's face. Finding no one, she turned back and lightly touched Spencer's arm.

"Hey, who are you glaring at?"

"Everyone." She replied, voice filled with a subtle rage. Aria quirked an eyebrow at her as she eyed her curiously.

Spencer shook her head slightly, doing her best to erase the frown from her features, before saying, "Shit. Sorry. It's the cramps. They're putting me in a I-hate-everyone kind of mood today."

Aria gave an empathic frown, but then she pulled her other hand out of her pocket and started rubbing them together. She moved closer; maneuvering her right hand under Spencer's books, resting it gently against her aching abdomen.

Spencer sighed with relief as the warmth from her hand soothed some of the pain. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she cooed as she laid her head against her arm.

***

Tuesday afternoon. 

Then there was two-Wait, three. 

It was lunchtime at their bustling high school. The tallest of their mini girl gang walked sluggishly to their usual lunch table first, followed quickly by a pixie lady carrying her food on a tray. Emily quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Cafeteria food?”

Aria shrugged. “I was feeling nostalgic.” 

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Emily pulled out a small red package. She kissed the bag and caressed it before tearing open a small hole with her teeth. Slowly, she poured a few peanut butter M&Ms into her mouth. Aria, who was sitting directly across from her, watched with an amused smile.

"So, I guess Hanna wasn't the only one pmsing?"

She groaned. "Unfortunately, no. Am I that obvious?"

"Well," Aria started with a smirk. "for one, you're all moody and normally not that into sweets except for one week a month when you become a total candy whore." She stated matter of factly.

"Aria! I do not-" she lowered her voice, "become a _"Candy Whore"._ You and Hanna can't hangout anymore if you're gonna start using her colorful vocab against your friends."

"I mean, if the shoe fits-" Aria was cut off by a death glare so strong it could slaughter a village. She put her hands up in mock surrender while Emily again poured more candy into her mouth. In mid pour, the bag gets snatched from her hand by Hanna who sits down next to her.

"Hey! What the hell, Hanna?" Emily almost growled. "Give me _that_ back!"

She grabbed for the bag but Hanna shifted her body and the bag out of reach.

"Sharing is caring, Em. Besides, I need them more than you do. I started this morning and all I can think about is chocolate… and bacon." Hanna explained as she dumped the rest of candies into her hand and finally her mouth.

"No shit, Hanna. And I started this morning, too. Did you forget we're synced? You owe me a new bag of M&Ms, douche. That was the last freakin' bag in the entire school."

Crunch, crunch. "Fuck this place. As soon as school lets us free, we're hittin' up the grocery store and loading up on junk food." Hanna spoke mid chew. "Oh, and stuff to make some BLTs." Hanna said eagerly until she heard sniffling. "Em, are you crying?"

"No! I mean, yes!" She grumbled before saying, her voice slightly breaking, "I'm sorry. I feel like shit and I've been craving that damn candy all week and you took them without even asking." Emily let fresh tears fall down her face as she laid her head down on her textbook.

Hanna looked to see Aria shaking her head in disapproval. The other girl shrugged and sighed before they scooted closer to their weeping friend. Both of them wrapped an arm around her.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Em. I'll get you another bag after school. Shit, I'll get you a party size bag."

Emily nodded in acceptance before wiping her tears away.

“Who's the prettiest princess?” Hanna nudged her side.

Emily tried not to smile in spite of herself. “It's not going to work.”

But the slightly shorter girl persisted, determined to break Emily out of her upset mood-even for a fleeting moment- to make up for stealing her joy. She knew their stupid inside joke would cheer her up. Hanna scooted even closer and put her chin on her shoulder. 

“Come on, Em. Who's the prettiest princess?” She leaned in and tickled her ear with her nose.

Emily couldn't help but giggle as she pushed her slightly away. She rolled her eyes before replying with,  
“I am.”

***

Wednesday morning.

The more, the merrier.

Aria was dawdling down the hallway to her next class when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Her hand shot to her mouth as she raced through the sea of students to the nearest bathroom. As soon as she spots one, the small brunette pushes open the door, rushing immediately to the closes sink–knowing full well that she isn't going to make it to a stall– and pukes up her breakfast.

"I'm never eating apple flavored oatmeal again," she coughed out before she heaved again. Seconds later, she's joined in the vacant bathroom by Spencer.

"Oh, my god, bug, are you okay? I saw you Wile E Coyote in here." Spencer asked, her voice laced with worry. She pulled a few papers towels from the machine and handed them to Aria before moving to stand behind her, pulling her hair out of the way of vomit.

"Dude, are you pregnant?"

Aria spit a few times as she said "Yeah," spit. "I mean, no! What the fuck. No, I just get crazy nauseous when on my period." She finished as she wiped her mouth.

"No, not you, too. I'm sorry, bug." Spencer spoke sincerely. She let go of her hair and moved her hand to lie across the shorter girl's back, rubbing gently against it.

Aria faintly fanned herself. "It's okay. I'm fine. It doesn't happen every month. Just sometimes.” She wiped some tears from her eyes. “It sucks and I usually stay home but we have that test today in Pearson's class. I'm so behind, Spence, I can't miss it. They won't let me-” she sighed, exasperated as she examined herself in the mirror. "Goddamnit, I got vomit on my pants. Ugh. This is so freaking gross." Aria whined as she started wiping the faint splatters of puke off her pants.

Spencer plucked a few more towels from the dispenser and wet them before handing them to the other girl. "Here. You should've stayed home. You look like shit."

 _"Thanks."_ Aria snapped as she snatched the towels from her.

Spencer slightly winced at her sharp comeback before looking at her with unease. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. You're all pale and wearing your pajama jeans in public." 

Aria did her best to straighten herself up. "I'll be okay. I just need to get through this class, take the test, and then go home and die."

Spencer turned her around and looked her over, kneeling a little before pulling her into a comforting hug. "Please don't die. You're my favorite and I can't handle the other two dorks without you."

Aria hummed. "Don't worry, Spence." Standing up on her tippy toes, she lovingly wrapped her arms around her neck and did her best to inhale the calming scent that was Spencer Hastings; lavender, fresh coffee, and Chanel No. 5. "I'm not going anywhere. The three of you are stuck with my amazing hobbit-ass." That got a chuckle out of the taller girl before she bent down and lightly lifted Aria off her feet.

"Onward we go. Next stop: Chemistry."

"Are you seriously going to take me all the way to class like this?" She didn't answer her. "Spence?" Aria laughed as they waddled gingerly out the bathroom.

"Beep, beep. Coming through. Got a tiny human on board."

They both giggled happily down the hall before Spencer put her down but cuddled her close as they walked to class. 

***

Wednesday afternoon.

"Menstrual syncing isn't a real thing." Spencer muttered to herself as she laid on her couch, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. 

All four girls had made it back to her house to mope about their predicament. Everyone felt horrible but didn't want to be alone. 

Aria was lying on a throw blanket on the floor while Emily sat with her back against the couch and Hanna cuddled between her legs.

"They've done all kinds of studies about it and determined that no two women can share the same cycle. Their conclusion was that them starting at the exact same time wouldn't actually happen."

"Then why are we bleeding together?" Hanna ask suspiciously. She thought the the whole thing was being caused by voodoo magic that 'A' somehow got a hold of. Just another thing to make their lives miserable.

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause we're all so close, eat basically the same foods, and are under the same amount of stress which causes our periods to start around the same time."

"Huh." Aria grunted from her spot on the floor.

"Or maybe one of us has an alpha uterus that's dictating when everyone else's period starts." Spencer finished.

The three other girls pondered her statement for a minute before slowly turning their heads in her direction. Disdain rising just as subtly.

As if sensing the change in the room, she turned her head to see why everyone was quiet. "Whoa. Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Spencer asked cautiously.

Emily scoffed before saying, "Because out of all of us, you probably have the most dominant personality. No, scratch that. You DO have the most dominant personality. Your super uterus did this!"

"When did you start?" Hanna questioned.

"Uh... Monday night?" The tall girl replied.

Hanna leaned forward, giving Emily the signal to start thumbing her lower back again. She then pointed to the two of them. "Me and Em started Tuesday morning." They were using each other has human heating pads. Emily had gnarly cramps while Hanna's lower back was extremely sore.

Aria raised her hand, "I started last night."

"See this is Spencer's fault." Emily said as she motioned her mouth towards Spencer.

"Oh, whatever. It's not my fault-" But Hanna interrupted, "Yes, it is! We'd all be bleeding at different times of the month if it wasn't for your uber controlling uterus."

"Leave Spence alone." Aria weakly waved from the floor.

At this Spencer stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Ok, well, it's obviously time for everyone to take some more ibuprofen." She said and picked up the bottle on the counter. 

"Oh, great." Emily sighed as she picked up her phone.

"What's the matter?" Hanna swizzled around with a groan.

"Paige is on her period, too. Or is at least about to start."

"Wait, how do you know?" Aria inquired.

"I got a text from her saying she burnt her brownies and that she sucks at everything. For one, her brownies are legendary and she never messes up, and two, she's stubbornly competitive." Emily says."True story." Spencer interjects. "She's always perfecting her recipe. She doesn't even use a timer. Just her nose. The girl is gifted. She wouldn't be crying over brownies unless she was being hit with the same emotional tidal wave that has us all currently drowning."

"Us? Phss... I'm totally fine." Aria laughs before curling into an even smaller ball.

"Mhm, sure thing, bug." Spencer chuckled before setting a saucer down with a cup of water and two pills right in front of the tiniest of their friend group. She took the two pills and downed them quickly with the water.

Emily tried to get up but all that got her was sad puppy eyes from the girl looking back at her. "Hanna?" They had a whole silent conversation that consisted of two big pouts, a frustrated sigh, and a small squeal of joy.

"Is it okay if I invite her over? Hanna won't let me move-" Emily started. "Happy wife, happy life. You know deep down you don't wanna move either!" Hanna happily interjected. "So, can she come over here and join our mopefest?" She finished with her own version of sad Emily eyes.

They all had a weakness for it, especially Spencer. But the other girl was glancing down at the floor. Emily assumes she's still judging Paige for past behavior and that immediately triggers her defensive girlfriend mode.

"Jesus Christ, Spence. What is your deal? You can't still be mad at her! She apologized! What the fuc-"

"No! No, it's not that!" Spencer called out to interrupt her rant.

Emily almost snarled, "Then what's your problem with her then?"

"Nothing! I just-Can she, um, bring the brownies...?" Spencer asked as if she were embarrassed. Like Emily, she wasn't super into sweets during the rest of the month but right now, she'd do some 'A' level shit for some brownies. She didn't care that they were burnt.

"I mean, what's her definition of burnt? ‘Cause I'll eat what she hasn't thrown out yet." Spencer muttered sheepishly.

There was a chorus of "Same." From the other girls in the room.

Emily straight up snorted. "I'll ask her. Hopefully she saved some of them."

***

Late Thursday afternoon.

Three of the all girl squad, rocking head to toe workout wear, strolled down the street while eating cups of frozen yogurt. Everything was going fine until Hanna's brain filter glitched.

"What did you just say?" Emily choked out, causing her to spit up some her food.

"Oh, no. And things were going so nicely." Spencer mumbled.

Hanna didn't back down. "You heard me. Even after our workout, you're still on edge and extra grouchy today. It's obvious that you desperately need one." Teased Hanna. "Maybe even two." She finished by holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. Then moved them in a come hither motion. Prompting Spencer to smack her hand down as a family with small children walked by.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You remember we're both currently bleeding down there, right?" 

Hanna chuckled. "And? That's never stopped you before. It was a small room, Em. You're not as quiet as you think." She finished as she smirked and pointed her spoon towards her.

Upon hearing this, Spencer freezes. Her face resembling a deer caught in headlights while Emily was blushing harder than she ever thought possible. Emily knew the few months of sharing a room with her best friend would come back to bite her one day. She didn't think it would be this fucking bad though. They've all discussed how easily they get turned on during their periods but none more so than Emily. She craved not only sweets but physical affection. But deep down it was mostly orgasms. They cured her cramps and sullen mood almost instantly.

Spencer was the first to speak, "Well, this just got horribly awkward."

"Now who's the insensitive dick, Hanna." Emily spat before she stalked off.

Hanna waves in her direction, "Tell Paige I said, "Hi!" Emily flipped her off from behind as she turned the corner.

"Really, Hanna?" Spencer questioned even though she already knew the answer. Hanna's brain to mouth filter always malfunctioned when she was on the rag. Her words exactly. It made hanging out with her during this time unpredictable since they didn't know what secret she might let slip.

"What? You know it's true. I know my wife. She always gets super moody when she's horny."

Spencer just shook her head as they headed for her car.

***

That evening.

Paige and Emily were cuddling on Emily's bed. Something she desperately needed.

"I wish we could just stay like this all the time. I hate being away from you." Emily cooed as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. While Paige was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and loose black sweats, the tanned skinned girl was lounging in a long sleeve softball style shirt and barely visible short shorts. 

Paige hummed, pulling Emily closer before saying, "Me too. This is so much better than like, five of my favorite things combined."

Emily smiled at her girlfriend, feeling that familiar tingle, she reached up and kissed her lips before gently traveling down her jawline to her neck; sucking softly enough not leave a mark but hard enough to get Paige to feel what she felt.

"Whoa, Em? Isn't your dad downstairs." She tried to say even though she was trying to stop the soft moans from escaping.

"No, he and my mom, left for dinner while you were in the bathroom. We have the whole place to ourselves for approximately one hour and," she rolled over to look at the clock on her night stand. "fifteen minutes."

Emily went right back for her girlfriend's lips, loving how soft and swollen they were getting from her attention.

"Mmm, I'm so up for making out with you but I'm not up for going further. It's a warzone downstairs and everything hurts." Paige said in between kisses.

"Aw, baby," Emily reached up to cup her face, slightly rubbing her cheek. "We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

"Thank you for being so freaking sweet.” Paige swooned. “I wouldn't mind doing stuff to you though." She smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know how easily excited you can get during your time of the month."

At this Emily stops and looks at her offended, "Why does everyone keep saying this? First Hanna, now you."

"Hanna-"

"Do I have sign on my damn forehead that reads, "Danger: Bitch in Heat?""

Paige just stared at her, having no idea what to say.

 _"Well?"_ Emily demanded.

"Oh, that-that was a real question?" Paige stuttered. She had never seen Emily so agitated.

"Yes! That was a real question!"

"No, of course not, Em. I just meant, you get a little hornier than normal which I think is completely hot and nothing to be ashamed about." Paige tried to reassure her.

Emily continued to frown. She hated how hormonal she got. It made her whole body feel like a live wire and ten times more needy. She just wanted to be loved on.

Paige knew this and decided to shut up and give her what she wanted. Taking her time to kiss her cheek, then down to her neck and across her clavicle to other side. 

Each kiss whispered, _I'm sorry. I love you. Let me make you feel good._

Emily surrendered to the sensations and let her hands slide up into Paige's hair. She guided her face back up to her mouth, nipping and sucking on her lips, taking full advantage of the mahogany haired girl's need to do whatever she wanted. Emily shivered as she felt Paige's hands glide up under her shirt, fingers grazing over honey soaked skin; driving Emily even more delirious than she was before. She let out a desperate whine when they reached her chest. Even though she had a sports bra on, she could still feel Paige gently massaging her sensitive breasts. At this, Emily couldn't take it anymore and quietly moaned against her lips the two words that made Paige shudder with her own desire.

"Touch me?"

With lust filled eyes and cheeks completely flushed, Emily pulled Paige away from her own swollen lips and begged, "Baby, _please?_ " Paige could only nod before she slipped her hand into her girlfriend's shorts, moving past a small patch of hair to an already throbbing nub. Simultaneous gasps rang out in the room. Paige was amazed at how slick and warm Emily felt even with her cup in, while the other was almost in shock at how turned on she was. It wasn't going to take much for her to cum. Every move was sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body. Especially with the way Paige was lightly stroking her while they kissed.

The whole world had finally melted away. There was no discomfort or hormones or concerns about anything except loving the way Paige was lighting every nerve in her body on fire with her touch. Quiet moans were slowly shifting in unashamed pleas of _faster, harder, and please, don't stop_ … Paige shook her head, trying her best to convey that she would never stop until the young woman writhing beneath her fingers was utterly satisfied. Thankfully, because of her situation, it wasn't going to take much effort to do so. Deep cries of _yes, yes, yes,_ were starting to steal their way out, making it a strenuous job to catch her breathe.

"Shit. Oh, God. Paige..." she managed to gasp out.

"Breathe, Em. I've got you."

Emily clutched onto Paige as she came with a quiet cry; shuddering and moaning sweetly against her love. At the moment, she couldn't remember ever coming that hard before. It hit her body like a delicate tsunami that rippled through her evenly with each aftershock. Paige kissed her face and cuddled her close to her chest. With her last bit of energy, Emily looked up and whispered, "Thank you. I love you. We sleep?" She drifted off the second her eyes were closed.

Paige chuckled to herself. She grabbed a Kleenex from the nightstand, wiped her fingers then tossed it in the trash bin near the door. She then pulled up the blanket at the foot of the bed to cover them both up.

"We sleep."

***

Friday morning.

 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Hanna murmured as she saw Emily strollover to the park bench where her friends were sitting; a drink tray filled with teas and fruity lemonades balanced in her left hand.

" _Good_ morning, everyone." Emily sang, a slight glow was coming off her in waves. Once in arms reach, she instantly started handing out drinks to their assigned owners. Hanna eyed her closely as she took her drink.

"Someone is feeling generous this morning. What's the occasion, Em?" Aria wondered as she accepted the cup with her name on it.

She shook her head. "No occasion. I just know how shitty we've all been feeling this week and I wanted to do something to lift our spirits."

Hanna suddenly snorted into her cup. Spencer jabbed her in the ribs while Emily tried her best not to look annoyed. Aria looked around confused.

"What's going on? I feel like I'm missing something." Aria wondered as she looked between her three friends. Hanna was trying not to laugh while Spencer was staring so intensely into her cup she could've sworn she could see through it.

"Oh, nothing. Just know that I was right and Emily-Wait! I was drinking that!" Hanna cried as Emily snatched her drink away.

"Dammit, Hanna! I seriously cannot wait for your period to be over so you can remember when to keep your damn mouth shut." Emily seethed in a hushed tone.

"Are you talking about your penchant for whacking off during shark week?” Aria started. Emily stared at her incredulously. “Oh, they told me about that after you left yesterday. " She finished nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink to emphasize how much of big deal she didn't think it was. 

"Why are you guys like this?"

Everyone started snickering except Emily who just sighed.

"I hate you guys. Why can't I just be happy? Why does it have to be tied to whatever dirty scenario Hanna managed to come up with?"

Spencer eyed her up and down. "So, you're telling us that even though you're on your period, which means you're lowkey miserable like the rest of us.” she started. 

Hanna interjected with a, “Preach, Spence.” 

“All while being stalked by a weirdo with a hoodie fetish, and you want us to believe that your chipper mood shift is in no way linked to the mind blowing orgasm you probably had last night?”

“Maybe two” Hanna whispered.

"Maybe two." Spencer echoed.

Emily grumbled before whispering, "Don't make me say it..."

Hanna popped up and shouted, "I knew it!"

Suddenly Emily screamed and tackled Hanna down to grass, aggressively tickling her sides and under knees.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

In between laughs Hanna continued to say, "I knew it! Orgasms save lives! Stop it, Em! You know I'm right!"

The other two watched from a distance with minor interest.

 

“Bet?” Spencer said before taking a sip of her drink.

"As always, my money's on Em." Aria wagered.

"When will you learn, bug? You gotta go with Han. She's not sporty but she's scrappy and doesn't play by the rules."

 

“You forget I'm still ahead. Emily is a champion.” 

At that, they watched as Hanna leaned up and blew a raspberry against Emily's neck, which made her sit back and giggle.

Aria objected. "That's cheating, Han!"

Without even looking, Spencer outstretched her hand in Aria's direction.

"Dammit, Hanna.” She scolded before rifling through her backpack; pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to Spencer.

 

“All's fair in love and tickle war, baby!” She shouted back.

The blonde then got up and started parading as if she just won a WWE match.

"She wasn't ready for it! She couldn't handle it! She got the HANNA MARIN SMASH!" Hanna did her best to flex the meager muscles she had.

Emily laughed creepily and then looked back at the other two. "I'm going to kill her." Emily chuckled before scrambling up to her hands and feet to charge after Hanna.

"Ahhh!" Hanna screamed for real.

Aria and Spencer both yelled, "Emily, no!" As they too got up to stop her from actually beating the shit out of their friend.

***

Saturday evening

Paige and Emily made it out to the field first. Spencer was waiting outside of a truck, setting up the projector in front of the mini white screen she'd "borrowed" from her mother's office.

"Hey, gorgeous. Need some help?" Emily called out when she got within earshot of Spencer.

Spencer looked up and grinned. "From you? Always."

Emily subtly swooned, while Paige just stared between the two of them; looking slightly perturbed by their flirting. "You both know I'm right here, right?"

After exchanging pleasantries and setting aside the drinks they brought; Spencer immediately put them to work. They made up the truck bed with a series of pillows and blankets for quality comfort. Aria arrived next with more pillows and snacks. Hanna was last. Her contribution was a bottle of Jack Daniels and someone's birthday cake. 

"Scoot over, short stack, that's my spot." Hanna announced as she made her way onto the truck bed, heading straight for the spot in between Aria and Emily. She sat down, then linked arms with the brown skinned girl. 

Hanna then leaned across Emily and twinkled her fingers at Paige. “Sup, girlfriend? How are you tonight?” She finished with a wink. The other girl blushed before responding confidently, “Hey, Hanna. I'm good. You're lookin’ lovely this evening. New highlights? It totally brings out your eyes.” 

Hanna leaned back and smiled at Emily. “I like her.”

Spencer held up the movie choices. “So which do you guys wanna watch first? Mean Girls or Rent?” 

“Mean Girls then Rent.” Aria suggested. 

“Ok. I also have Jurassic Park.”

Hanna snorted. “Whose choice was that?”

Paige raise her hand. “Mine.”

Everyone turned to look at her. “What? The lady dinosaurs are crazy savage and it's awesome.”

There was series of murmurs and nods in agreement from everyone.

“Well, ok. Jurassic Park it is.”

She set up the movie, then climbed up on the truck and took the spot on the other side of Aria. 

The previews were showing as they chatted amongst themselves. But the focus soon turned to Aria who pulled out a sandwich bag with a lighter and two joints in it. Everyone was in shock except Hanna who was tickled that the goody two shoes could score something stronger than her. 

"Mighty mouse has been holding out on us!" Exclaimed Hanna as she took the bag from Aria to examine it.

Emily eyed it nervously. "Who'd you get weed from?"

The tiny human tried to play it coy. "I've got my sources." Aria finished by interlacing her fingers together and clicking her tongue. 

" _Spill_ , bug." Spencer nudged her side.

"Alright, it was Bridget Wu."

"Oh, Bridget. You never disappoint." Hanna chuckled as she took out one of the joints and inhaled. “Shit, she didn't mess around. This is some loud OG Kush.” 

This made Emily snort. “Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. That was one of the strains she heard about on the documentary we watched the other night.”

“Killjoy.” Hanna stuck her tongue out at her.

“I don't really know what strain it is. I mean, she told me but she kept saying something about Girl Scout Cookies and I told her we didn't have any.” This made Emily really laugh.

“Didn't know you were a stoner, Montgomery? Do we need to have an intervention?” Spencer remarked jokingly.

She shrugged. “Nope. I only toke up when my ovaries are exploding. Pain pills make me sleepy. Weed is the only thing that helps without making me pass out. I wouldn't have thrown up the other day if I had smoked before school but I was all out. This period came earlier than I expected.” 

Spencer wrapped an arm around her. “My brave, little ladybug. For one so small, you seem so strong.” She half sung as she snuggled Aria closer, resting her chin on the top of her head. “Thanks, Phil.” Aria quipped. 

“You're such a giant sap, Spence. Totes cute.” Hanna teased.

“Ha ha. Are we smoking or not? The movie is starting.” 

Surprisingly, it was Emily who pulled out the first joint, put it to her lips and lit it up. They all watched in awe as she inhaled but didn't cough.

Aria sat up a little to get a closer look. “Wait… How did you do that? I can't even do that.”

“I had really, really good time during my trip to Haiti.” Her voice constricted. She blew out the first hit and then took another. This time she turn to Paige and kissed her lips, then pulled back to say, “Just breathe in, ok?” The other girl nodded then lean in to meet Emily's lips who blew the almost tangy smelling smoke deep into her lungs. Paige breathed in and then coughed. “ Whoa… I'm ok.”

“That was so hot.” Hanna commented. 

Emily passed the joint the blonde. “Here, prev.” Hanna took a hit and immediately coughed after the first draw. 

“Don't hit it so hard, doofus. You'll hurt yourself.” Emily scolded as she patted her back.

Her voice barely a whisper. “Totally fine-” Cough. “You're not the only-” Cough. “-Cool one here, Em.” Cough-cough. “Fuck. Anyone got any water?”

“Cool story, baby lungs. Here you go.” Emily laughed as handed her a bottle of water. 

Aria took a hit and then blew it out smoothly. “Whoa, I did it.” 

“Good job. Now how do I do it?” Spencer asked. She stared at the joint between her fingers like a rare artifact. Mysterious yet fascinating. 

“Just put it between your lips, inhale it into your lungs for two seconds and then blow it out.” Emily instructed. 

“Ok. That's not too hard.” Spencer mumbled to herself before hitting the now small joint between fingers. She breathed in, the orange tip lighting up bright like a bonfire hit with kerosene. Spencer exhaled and then coughed but not as hard as Hanna who was now melting into the pillows. 

“I don't feel anything. Pretty sure that shit went bad.” Hanna slurs.

“Actually, I feel pretty high.” Paige giggled. 

Hanna shot up. “Oh shit, you guys can hear me?” 

This made everyone erupt with laughter. The giggle fit lasted a few minutes before they started digging out the snacks; diving into Paige's brownies (They all practically begged for another batch after mopefest. Spencer promised an impressive trust in Paige's name if she could deliver a batch to her house once a month, every month until menopause), fresh strawberries, chips, popcorn and mini peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches that Aria made. 

Once the dinosaurs started showing up, everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. They screamed during the scary scenes and cheered when the T-Rex inadvertently saves the day. After the credits started rolling, Spencer got up to stretch her legs and change the movie. 

“This was a great idea, Em.” Spencer said as she took out the movie and then picked up the Mean Girls case.

“Yeah, this week started kind of on the wrong foot but it ended quite nicely.” Aria echoed the sentiment. 

“I come up with some great plans, don't I?” Emily beamed as turned to Paige, who happily agreed with her before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Ugh, gross.” The blonde feigned disgust. 

Emily scoffed. “Oh, whatever, Han. I swear an hour ago you wanted to jump us both.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you two were being unintentionally sexy. Like, I wasn't ready for it.” 

Emily just rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to Spencer who hadn't moved since she opened the movie.

“You alright there, Spence?” Aria called out.

Her entire body was shaking.  
“Spence, what's wrong?” The brunette was asked again before she turned around to reveal the note she found.

_“Are you there, Liars? It's me ‘A’?”_

Hanna was the first to freak out. “What the fuck?! What is that?! What did they do?! Why does that line sound so familiar?”

“It's Judy Blume.” Paige answered one of her many questions. 

“That's what I was thinking.” Spencer nodded.

“Who the fuck is _Judy Blume?_ Do we know her? Better question is can we fight her? I'm tired of this bullshit.”

Emily was the first to counter her statements. “It's the author of the book they're quoting, Hanna.”

“What _book?_ ”

Aria answered her. “Are you there, God? It's me, Margaret.”

“Why would they-” Hanna muttered off until realization hit her. “I fucking knew it! They did this! They're the Super Uterus!”

Even Paige turned to look at her stupid. “Shut up, you guys know that I mean. They're the reason we've been in pain and at each other's throats all week. Emily and I usually start together but I'm not married to you other freaks, no offense, Paige, like I am with her. The four of us have never started all at the same time before this.”

Aria agreed. “You're right. This was a whole new level of intimacy I wasn't ready for. I don't know. It sucked but knowing you three were deep down in hell with me made it easier to deal with.”

“Misery loves company.” Spencer chuckled. “Exactly.” Aria nodded. 

“I knew this was way too weird to be a natural occurrence. I mean, it does happen but I'm glad it's not a regular thing. I can barely handle Hanna on her period let alone my myself, my girlfriend and my best friends. That's just way too much estrogen for me and I'm as gay as they come.”

Everyone laughed but still felt uneasy. The revelation that ‘A’ had caused their mopefest kind of ruined the night and they all agreed to pack up and head home. 

***  
Sunday afternoon. 

They were all sitting near a pound, absentmindedly throwing popcorn into the water and ground for the ducks waddling around them. Hanna abruptly stood up and started pacing back and forth.  
Emily watched her with concern. “You good, boo?”

“You know what? _Fuck_ , ‘A’.” Hanna started. “This whole week was stupid emotional and God awful in so many ways. Aria threw up. Emily cried in front of strangers. I'm pretty Spencer made that security guard she chewed out cry. And I bleed through my gym shorts. But none of that matters because I still love being with you nerds. I still had fun yesterday even though the night got kind of ruined.” Emily beckoned her back to the bench. “At least for a little bit, it was awesome just being with you guys and not worrying about anything.” Hanna said sincerely.

“Wow.” Aria uttered in shock. 

Spencer nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that's really sweet, Hanna.”

“What? You know how much I love you guys.” She shrugged before pulling them all close for a hug. 

“We know, Han. You just have an odd way of showing it sometimes.” Emily chuckled before leaning over to kiss Hanna's forehead.

“Ugh. Are you mad about the little vibe I left you?” Hanna sighed.

Both Aria and Spencer yelled, “What!” as they laughed.

Emily balked. “Wait, what? Left what where? Hanna, what did you do?”

“Ah, shit. You didn't see it?”

Hanna wiggled out of the hug pile for safety. She was unsure of the level of freak out she was about to endure.

She held up her hands, slowly walking backwards as she said, “It's all good, Em. I just got you a little something to help take the edge off during the moody days. That's all. You were in the backyard when I got there so I left the bag with your mom and told her not to open it.”

Emily's eyes went wide. “YOU DID WHAT!?”

At this Hanna thought it would be the best time to run. “I was just trying to help! My bad!” She screamed as she sprinted away with Emily hot on her heels. “I'm going to kill you!”

Aria nudged Spencer. “Bet?”

Spencer just smirked at her. 

***  
Back in the lab. 

The room was all disheveled. Papers and broken items everywhere. ‘A’ walks over to the calendar and scribbles out the previous week then writes underneath it, “Carnival Day.”


End file.
